anchovy's handphone
by de hyuk1015
Summary: saat donghae terbangun, dia menemukan sebuah handphone di tangannya. dia yakin si Anchovy adalah pemiliknya, tapi dia tak tahu siapa itu anchovy../baca aja yuk/donghae, eunhyuk, kyuhyun../eunhae/kyuhyuk
1. Chapter 1

**Anchovy's Handphone**

**Genre:  
**Mistery, Romance

**Rate:  
**K (sementara)

**Cast:  
**Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun

* * *

.

Malam ini, bintang tak menampakkan sinarnya. Seorang namja kurus sedang duduk di halte, menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya. Rambutnya hitam, garis rahangnya tegas, kulitnya putih, dia tak terlalu tampan namun ada suatu hal yang membuatnya menarik. Tapi entahlah itu apa.

Namja itu memakai kaos putih dengan kemeja berwarna biru gelap polos dan jaket agak tebal menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang kurus, dia juga memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam. Headset terpasang di telinganya, tersambung dengan handphonenya. Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama musiknya.

Senyummnya mengembang lebar, ketika melihat busnya sudah datang. Dia berdiri dan menunggu, bisnya berhenti. Dia naik ke dalam bis dan menelusuri setiap kursi yang kosong. Di dalam bis hanya ada beberapa penumpang, jadi sebenarnya masih banyak kursi yang masih kosong yang bisa dia duduki. Tapi kakinya melangkah hingga ke kursi yang paling belakang. Dia duduk di samping namja yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat jelas, walau namja itu sedang tertidur, tergurat dia sedang menyimpan masalah.

Namja kurus itu, membuka headsetnya dan meletakkannya di kuping si namja yang sedang tertidur.

'semua akan baik-baik saja, hae ah' bisik si namja kurus itu di telinga namja yang sedang tertidur.

Tak lama, namja yang sedang tertidur itu terbangun. Dia sadar ada yang memakaikannya headset dan juga menemukan sebuah Handphone yang tersambung dengan Headset itu di tangannya. Dia melihat sekeliling, tapi tak ada orang di bi situ selain dirinya. Dia melihat keluar jendela, dan berlari ke arah supir. Dia meminta supir untuk berhenti.

.

_Donghae POV_

'sial kenapa aku bisa ketiduran, tapi untunglah aku tak terlewat, tapi '

Aku segera turun dari bus. Ku melihat sekeliling, begitu sepi, seperti biasa.

'tapi handphone punya siapa ini, tapi sudahlah, aku sangat lelah, aku ingin cepat tidur.

_Donghae POV end _

.

Mentari pagi sudah bersinar, Donghae sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia tinggal sendiri di rumah kecil berukura m, didalamnya hanya ada satu buah _single bed_, di depannya ada Televisi berukuran 14" yang jarang dia nyalakan di atas lemari pakaian donghae, kemudian meja makan kecil dengan 2 kursi yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur kecilnya, dan tentu saja kamar mandi kecil.

Donghae tinggal sendiri, dia memang mempunyai kakak perempuan, namanya Lee Dae Hee, hanya saja noonanya sudah menikah dan tinggal di kota lain. Donghae memang selalu dikirim oleh noonanya setiap bulannya untuk kebutuhan donghae walau tak terlalu besar, tapi dia tak pernah menggunakannya, dia selalu mengembalikannya. Dia tak ingin menyusahkan noonanya, makanya sepulang dari sekolah dia bekerja part time di sebuah café.

Lagipula suami noonanya, tak begitu suka dengannya, karena ini juga dia tak tinggal bersama dengan noonanya.

Kedua orang tua Donghae sudah tak ada, Ibunya meninggal ketika dia melahirkannya, ayahnya, meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil.

.

Saat di dalam bis menuju sekolahnya, donghae memerhatikan 'handphone misterius' yang tiba-tiba ada di tangannya itu. Handphonenya sama dengan miliknya, hanya saja berbeda warna, miliknya berwarna hitam, sedangkan Handphone yang ada di tangannya berwarna putih..

Di _Lock Screen_ tertulis _Anchovy's Handphone._ Saat dia hendak membukanya, handphone itu menggunakan _face lock._

'mana bisa aku membukanya' gumam donghae.

Iseng, dia mencoba membukanya dengan menggunakan wajahnya.

Klik.. Terbuka..

Donghae memekik ketika melihat kunci handphone itu bisa dibuka. Dia makin kaget lagi saat melihat wallpapernya, photo dia saat sedang melayani tamunya di café tempat dia bekerja. Dia langsung membuka _Contacts_, hanya ada 2 nomor dengan nama _Fishy_ dan _Anchovy._

Mungkin salah satu dari kedua nomor ini adalah pemilik dari handphone ini, atau orang yang mengenal pemiliknya.

Pertama, dia mencoba memanggil _Fishy_, dan Handphone di saku celananya bergetar. Dia mengambilnya dengan tangan kirinya dan melihat di layar Handphone miliknya, new number. Dia membatalkan panggilan untuk _Fishy _dan hendak mengangkat teleponnya, tapi panggilannya terputus juga. Dia mencoba memanggil balik orang yang meneleponnya tadi, malah si 'handphone misterius' yang berbunyi.

Dia kemudian menyimpulkan kalau _fishy adalah dirinya. _Dia semakin heran dengan apa yang terjadi, keningnya semakin berkerut. Kenapa nomor handphone dia ada di handphone ini.

Lalu dia mecoba memanggil _Anchovy_. Tersambung, tapi tak diangkat. Kemudian dia mencobanya sekali lagi, masih saja tak diangkat.

Donghae memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja, mungkin, si Anchovy sedang tak bisa mengangkat teleponnya. Tapi baru mengetik beberapa kata, dia berhenti, dia berpikir

'_kalau memang pemilik handphone ini mencari handphonenya, pasti dia segera menelepon handphonenya. Lagian handphone ini kan ada di tanganku, tak mungkin si pemilik handphone tak sengaja menjatuhkannya di tanganku dan headsetnya terpasang di telingaku pula. Apa si pemilik handphoneini memang sengaja meninggalkannya untukku? Apa aku terlihat sangat miskin sehingga si pemilik handphone ini mengira aku tak sanggup membeli handphone? Satu hal yang ku yakini, Anchovy adalah pemilik handphone ini, tapi siapa Anchovy?' _isi pikiran donghae.

Donghae terlalu asik dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya, hingga tak sadar dia sudah sampai di depan kelasnya. Dia segera menuju bangkunya, duduk dan mengotak-atik _handphone _misterius itu.

_Handphone _itu 'kosong', tak ada aplikasi apapun selain aplikasi-aplikasi dasar yang dimiliki _handphone _itu. Musiknya pun hanya ada satu lagu, Superman – Five For Fighting.

Dia benar-benar sedang tenggelam dalam keinginan tahuannya dengan _handphone _itu.

Merasa otaknya sudah panas dan bel tanda masuk sekolah juga sudah bunyi, dia menimpan _handphone misterius _itu di tasnya.

.

Saat istirahat, donghae pergi ke studio dance yang ada di sekolahnya, dia memang sering dance jika sedang ada pikiran. Dia tidak mempunyai teman banyak, malah nyaris tak punya teman. Bukan berarti dia dijauhi teman-temannya, tapi justru donghaelah yang menjauhi teman-temannya. Dia memang begitu tertutup.

Dia membuka pintu studio dance, dia melihat seorang namja sedang dance. Namja itu berhenti ketika mengetahui donghae mengintipnya dari balik pintu.

"m-mian, aku mengganggumu ya, aku akan segera pergi" donghae hendak menutup pintu, tapi pintu itu terasa berat. Rupanya namja tadi menahan pintu itu.

'sejak kapan dia di sini, mana mungkin dia berlari' pikir donghae.

"kwaenchana, kamu ada perlu di sini? Tak apa, aku akan pergi kok" ucap si namja itu, sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar agar donghae bisa masuk.

"eunhyuk imnida" namja itu menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak donghae untuk salaman.

Donghae bengong. Dia baru sadar ketika eunhyuk menepuk pundaknya.

"kamu kenapa? Eunhyuk imnida" eunhyuk menyodorkan tangannya lagi, kini dia memamerkan Gummy smilenya.

"-d-donghae" donghae menjabat tangan eunhyuk. kemudian eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan music.

Donghae hendak menyalakan _tape, _tapi dia melihat handuk berwarna biru.

'mungkin milik orang tadi' pikir donghae.

Dia mengambilnya, matanya terbuka lebar saat membaca tulisan di ujung handuk kecil itu.

_Anchovy.._

.

.

TBC..

* * *

..

Ada yang mau dilanjut?

.

Cerita ini udah lama tersimpan di Folder yang di kasih nama Fanfic di Document Author,, sudah lama pula tak tersentuh..

Tadinya mau lanjutin bikin I'm The Next,, tp lagi gak dapet ide n blum ada waktu..

Hhe..

Selamat membaca..


	2. Chapter 2

**Anchovy's Handphone**

**Genre: **Mystery, Romance

**Rate: **T

**Cast: **Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun

.

Chapter 2

* * *

.

Donghae berlari keluar, dia mencari sosok eunhyuk, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di lorong itu. Dia juga mencari ke lapangan, perpustakaan dan ke seluruh sekolah, tapi Donghae tak menemukannya.

'kelas berapa dia, aku merasa belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, apa dia murid pindahan. Kalau tak salah namanya eunhyuk. apa aku tanyakan saja pada yang lain' Donghae terus memikirkan namja yang ditemuinya tadi.

Jam sekolah sudah selesai. Donghae memasukan semua bukunya ke tasnya. Termasuk si _handphone misterius _dan handuk yang bertuliskan Anchovy.

…o00o…

Saat di halte, Donghae melihat namja yang dicarinya sedang duduk di kursi. Tapi Eunhyuk tak sendiri, di sampingnya ada namja lain. Mereka sedang mengobrol, sangat akrab.

Donghae segera mengeluarkan _handphone misterius_nya dan memanggil Anchovy. Donghae terus memerhatikan eunhyuk.

'ayo angkat, ayo angkat' gumam donghae. Tangannya naik turun.

Sayangnya eunhyuk tak menunjukan akan mengangkat handphone. Eunhyuk dan temannya naik ke bus yang kebetulan sama dengan bus yang hendak dinaiki Donghae. Eunhyuk dan temannya duduk di barisan ketiga di belakang supir. Donghae pun naik ke bus.

Saat pandangan Donghae ke arah eunhyuk, teman disamping eunhyuk menatap donghae tajam, sadar dia sendiri diperhatikan, donghae menundukan kepalanya dan duduk tepat di belakang mereka berdua. Eunhyuk sendiri sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran donghae, setelah duduk di kursi, eunhyuk langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela bus dan memejamkan matanya.

Donghae kembali memanggil Anchovy dari _handphone misterius_.

Berdering, terdengar suara telepon berdering. Senyum donghae mengembang.

'ayo angkat' batin donghae.

"hyukkie, handphonemu berdering" teman eunhyuk membangunkan eunhyuk. eunhyuk terbangun, dia mengambil handphone di tasnya. Donghae masih memerhatikan eunhyuk.

"ini appa, kamu saja yang mengangkat nya, kyu, aku masih marah dengannya" eunhyuk menyodorkan handphonenya ke temannya.

Temannya mengambil handphone eunhyuk dan mereject panggilan. Donghae melihat layar _handphone misterius,_ layarnya masih menunjukan kalau dia masih memanggil.

'jadi anchovy bukan eunhyuk yah' gumam donghae pelan, tersirat dari wajahnya dia sangat kecewa. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, donghae ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang eunhyuk

"aiiissshh, cho kyuhyun, apa yang kamu lakukan, kenapa kamu reject, nanti appa bisa mengirimkan anak buahnya" eunhyuk merebut kembali handphonenya dan menelepon appanya.

'aku baik-baik saja, aku dengan kyuhyun sekarang' eunhyuk menelepon singkat. Dia mematikan panggilannya.

"kyu, kamu selalu saja membuatku susah" eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"tapi tanpaku, kamu tak akan lolos dari appamu begitu mudah" kyuhyun tersenyum, namun lebih pas dikatakan setengah menyeringai.

Donghae memerhatikan obrolan mereka, dia menunduk, namun dia memasang kupingnya untuk mendengarkan obrolan eunhyuk dan kyuhyun.

"ya..ya..ya.. kamu tunanganku" desis eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berbicara sangat pelan, tapi donghae dapat mendengarnya.

Donghae kaget, dia langsung memandang eunhyuk lagi. Dan lagi-lagi kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah donghae. Tatapannya menantang donghae.

Donghae seketika menunduk.

't-tunangan, eunhyuk sudah tunangan dengan namja di sampingnya ini? Kyuhyun sialan' batin donghae.

Donghae merasa sakit mendengarnya, bukan hanya kecewa, tapi merasa dia tak akan bisa mengenal eunhyuk lagi. Mendadak dadanya sesak, dia ingin menangis.

Tapi, terlintas sesuatu di benak donghae. Dia menepuk pundak eunhyuk.

"m-mian, s-saya ingin m-menanyakan s-sesuatu" ucap donghae gugup setelah eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya eunhyuk sudah lupa dengan donghae.

"ne?" eunhyuk sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan donghae, karena donghae terus menundukan kepalanya.

"i-ni, ini handphone kamu bukan?" donghae menyodorkan _handphone misterius._

"hei, tatap lawan bicaramu jika kamu sedang berbicara dengannya" bentak kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat ke arah eunhyuk. kini eunhyuk bisa melihat wajah donghae dengan jelas.

"Ani, itu bukan handphoneku. Ini handphoneku" wajah eunhyuk ceria, dia menunjukkan handphonenya dan menggoyang-goyangkan handphonenya.

"hyukkie, kenapa kamu mendadak seceria itu setelah melihatnya?" kyuhyun mengomel. Tapi eunhyuk tak memperdulikannya.

"namamu siapa?" eunhyuk kembali bertanya ke donghae. Gummy smilenya terpasang (?) di wajahnya. Donghae merasa sedih karena eunhyuk tak mengingatnya.

"d-donghae imnida. k-kalau ini pasti milikmu?" donghae mengambil handuk kecil.

"eunhyuk imnida. geurae, kamu pasti menemukannya di studio dance ya? Tapi darimana kamu tahu ini milikku" eunhyuk mengambil handuknya, keningnya berkerut.

"tapi gomawo" tambah eunhyuk.

"ne, chonman" donghae mengangguk. Dia tersenyum. Namun donghae sedikit bingung dengan eunhyuk, apa dia lupa kalau tadi dia pernah bertemu di studio dance.

"wah, senyummu manis yah" ucapan eunhyuk membuat pipi donghae memerah.

"lee hyukjae, kita sebentar lagi turun" kyuhyun membalikan tubuh eunhyuk agar mengarah ke depan. Sepertinya kyuhyun tak suka dengan kehadiran donghae.

Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun turun. Donghae juga ikut turun. Bukan karena ingin mengikuti eunhyuk, ya memang karena donghae harus turun, dia sudah sampai di halte tujuannya.

"kamu turun juga disini?" tanya eunhyuk ketika donghae turun dari bus.

"ne, aku harus bekerja. Aku bekerja part-time di Poirot Café." Ucap donghae senang, karena eunhyuk masih mau mengobrol dengannya.

"poirot café tak jauh dari sini kan? Kyu, nanti malam kita makan di sana yah" eunhyuk memeluk lengan kyuhyun manja. Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia tersenyum. Kemudian senyumnya hilang ketika melihat donghae. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada donghae. Senyumnya mendadak hilang melihay kelakuan eunhyuk ke kyuhyun.

"baguslah, nanti malam kita mampir ya, kamu yang harus melayani kami. Sekarang kami pergi dulu" eunhyuk menarik lengan kyuhyun, tangan kirinya masih menggandeng tangan kyuhyun, tangan kanannya melambai ke donghae. Wajahnya masih ceria.

"kenapa kamu langsung akrab saja dengan dia, kamu kan baru kenal dia" protes kyuhyun.

"entahlah, aku merasa mengenalnya" jawab eunhyuk.

Donghae masih bisa mendengar obrolan mereka berdua. Donghae terus memerhatikan punggung eunhyuk sampai tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya. Pikirannya kembali ke _handphone misterius._

'kalau eunhyuk bukan anchovy, lalu siapa anchovy ini? Uh, harusnya tadi aku bertanya, apa dia mengenal anchovy' pikir donghae. Dia menyesal. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke poirot café.

Di perjalanannya, dia kembali mengambil _handphone misterius. _Kini ada pesan masuk.

_**Anchovy**_

_**Have a nice day, fishy ^^ **_

.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya.

'Ini pesan untukku?' donghae terus membaca pesannya berulang-ulang.

'sebenarnya ini handphone siapa, sebenarnya siapa anchovy ini, handphone ini sangat aneh. Handphone ini seperti handphone yang baru dibeli saja. Tak ada history panggilannya, tak ada panggilan masuk atau keluar, tak ada juga pesan yang masuk. Contactnya hanya ada dua nomor. Di Gallery hanya ada photo dirinya, music hanya ada lagu _superman – five for fighting._ Yang aku tahu ini lagu lama, aku tak begitu suka dengan lagu berbahasa inggris. Aku berharap kalau anchovy ini eunhyuk.'

….o000o…

Donghae sedang membersihkan sebuah meja yang baru ditinggalkan oleh pelanggannya. Tapi wajahnya terus memandang ke arah pintu masuk. Dia sedang menanti kedatangan eunhyuk.

Sampai café mau tutup, batang hidung tak terlihat.

"hyung, aku pulang dulu" pamit donghae sebelum pulang ke pemilik café.

"donghae, tunggu, ini gajimu untuk bulan ini" pemilik toko menyodorkan amplop ke donghae. Dia mengambil amplop itu dan pulang ke rumahnya.

….o000o…

Dirumah donghae yang kecil.. Dia sedang duduk di kursi meja makannya. Dia sedang memandangi amplop kecil yang dia simpan di atas meja. Di samping amplop ada handphonenya dan Handphone misterius itu.

'besok pemilik rumah pasti menagih uang sewa rumah, gajiku hanya cukup untuk sewa rumah, persediaan makanan juga sudah habis, aku mau makan apa? Dan belum membayar uang sekolahku. Ah, aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain. Tapi waktuku kan habis dengan sekolah dan bekerja di café, mana ada waktu lain lagi. Aarrrggh, uang uang uang' donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya.

'apa aku jual handphoneku saja, untuk sementara aku gunakan handphone misterius ini. Lagian jarang yang meneleponnya, hanya noonanya dan bosnya yang suka meneleponnya, itu juga jarang, aku pakai handphone yang aneh ini saja untuk sementara' donghae mengambil handphonenya .

"baiklah, aku putuskan untuk menjualnya" teriak donghae.

Dia lalu menuju tempat tidurnya dan tidur.

….o000o…

Donghae sedang berada di studio dance bersama eunhyuk. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, mereka habis dance bersama.

"kamu hebat hae, kyu payah dalam dance" eunhyuk mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dia menengok ke arah donghae.

"kamu juga hebat" donghae juga menengokkan kepalanya ke arah eunhyuk. Mata mereka kini saling bertemu. Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah eunhyuk. pandangannya kini turun dari mata eunhyuk, ke hidung eunhyuk dan berhenti di bibir eunhyuk.

Tanpa donghae sadari, tangannya sudah memegang tengkuk eunhyuk dan kepala eunhyuk. bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibir eunhyuk. mata eunhyuk kini sudah terpejam. Dia melumat bibir bawah eunhyuk dan …

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiing..

Suara alarm jam donghae berbunyi. Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling rumahnya. Dia belum sepenuhnya terbangun.

'kenapa aku ada di rumah, dimana eunhyuk?' batin donghae.

Dia memukul kasurnya ketika tersadar kalau itu hanya mimpi.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

curhatan author..

sampai sini dulu deh ya,, kapan-kapan di lanjut lagi,hhe..

makasih buat yang nyempatin buat baca,, moga semuanya suka ^^

okay, author mau balas yg review dulu..

**Aiyu Kie:**

ini dah d lanjuuuut.. coba tanya k hyukkie knapa dy ninggalin handphonenya,, eh, emang itu hyukkie gtu :D

**Jaylyn Rui:**

Ok.. ini dah dilanjuuuut.. gomawo ^^

**Cho Kyura:**

Sip,,sip,, ini udah dilanjuuut.. hmm,, eunhae apa kyuhyuk ya? *mikir keras

**Anchofishy:**

Eunhyuk itu ya lee hyukjae :P *plakk.. baca aja lagi ya,hhe

**Lee Eun In:**

Ini dah dilanjuuuut ya.. hayo tebak siapa hyuk?

**Guest:**

Sip.. ini dah dilanjuut..

**Lee Eun Jae:**

Ok.. okk.. ini dah di lanjut yah..

.

Sebagian dah dibales lewat PM yah ^^

Big thanks buat kalian smua (^.^)/

.

Nb: emang yg ngasih Handphone itu hyuk ya? Emang author kasih tau kalau itu hyuk? Pada yakin nih kalau itu hyuk?


	3. Chapter 3

**Anchovy's Handphone**

**.  
**

**Genre: **Drama, Mistery

**Rate: **T

**Cast: **Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun

.

Chapter 3

* * *

.

Esok paginya di sekolah donghae…

"s-sungmin ah, mian, aku ingin minta tolong" donghae menepuk pelan pundak sungmin yang duduk di depan bangkunya.

"ne, apa yang bisa ku bantu?" sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum ramah.

"a-aku ingin menjual handphoneku. Apa kamu mau menjualnya untukku? Bukankah kamu sering berjualan barang?" donghae mendorong handphonenya yang sebelumnya dia letakkan di mejanya.

"ini?" sungmin menunjuk handphone donghae. Donghae mengangguk cepat.

"mau jual berapa?" sungmin mengotak-atik handphone donghae. Memeriksa handphonenya.

"terserah, lakunya berapa" donghae tak peduli dengan harganya, asal cukup untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya.

"kamu lagi butuh uang? Pakai saja uang punyaku, sayang jika kamu tak punya handphone, nanti bagaimana orang-orang menghubungimu?" sungmin meletakkan handphone donghae di meja donghae.

"tak usah ming, aku punya handphone yang lain" donghae mengeluarkan si _handphone misterius_ dari saku celananya.

"baiklah, kalau aku yang membelinya gimana?" tawar sungmin.

"kwaenchana ming" ucap donghae bersemangat.

"tapi aku tak bawa uang sekarang, bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

"baik..baik" donghae kelewat senang. Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat.

….o000o…

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Donghae menuju studio dance lagi. Dia berharap ada eunhyuk di sana. Terdengar ada suara music dari studio dance, dia yakin ada seseorang di sana.

Donghae melihat dari jendela ada eunhyuk yang sedang dance. Dia masuk dan bertepuk tangan ketika eunhyuk selesai dance.

"daebak, kamu sangat hebat" donghae masih bertepuk tangan. Dia tak menyadari keberadaan kyuhyun di ruangan itu.

Eunhyuk sempat melongo melihat kedatangan donghae dan kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya.

"g-gomawo" eunhyuk setengah membungkuk.

"ini handukmu" suara kyuhyun mengagetkan donghae. Donghae menengok ke belakang.

Kyuhyun tak memandangnya. Kyuhyun menganggap donghae tak ada.

"a-apa aku mengganggu kalian, ah, mian" donghae mundur beberapa langkah.

"kamu tak mengganggu" eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae. Kyuhyun menatap donghae tajam.

"aku lebih baik pergi saja" donghae mencoba melepaskan tangan eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"aish,, kamu mau kemana? Aku haus, lebih baik kita ke kantin, ayo kyu" eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae lagi, menyeretnya ke kantin. Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang mereka berdua. Donghae sesekali melihat ke arah kyuhyun. Soalnya dia tahu kyuhyun marah melihat tangan eunhyuk memegang tangannya.

….o000o…

Di kantin, kyuhyun duduk di samping eunhyuk dan donghae duduk di hadapan eunhyuk.

"hae, kamu kelas berapa? Eh, bolehkan aku memanggilmu hae? Oh, iya, mian, kemarin malam aku tak dapat ijin dari appa untuk keluar malam" tanya eunhyuk sambil memakan rotinya. Donghae mengangguk, member ijin eunhyuk untuk memanggilnya hae dan memaafkan atas ketidak hadirannya ke café tempat dia bekerja.

"aku kelas 3-2" jawab donghae. Dia mengambil minumannya, menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, karena dia sedang mengobrol dengan namja yang sepertinya dia sukai.

"kelas kita bersebelahan dong, tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu ya?" eunhyuk sedang berpikir.

"a-aku memang jarang bergaul" jawab donghae. "ngg, eunhyuk ah, bolehkah ku bertanya?" donghae melirik ke arah kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya tajam, donghae sebenarnya meminta ijin ke kyuhyun juga.

"tanya apa?" eunhyuk masih asik memakan rotinya. Dia tak terlalu memerhatikan sikap kyuhyun pada donghae.

"anchovy. Kenapa handukmu bertuliskan anchovy?" tanya donghae ragu-ragu, dia melihat ekspresi eunhyuk berubah saat mendengar kata Anchovy, kyuhyun juga.

"apa kamu ingin tahu?" eunhyuk kembali ke ekspresi cerianya.

"aku hanya penasaran saja, jika kamu tak ingin cerita, tak usah memberitahuku" jawab donghae.

"itu nama panggilan pemberian adik perempuanku" eunhyuk memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Kyuhyun semakin menatap donghae tajam, kini pandangannya seolah mengancam donghae untuk diam.

Donghae tersenyum ke arah eunhyuk kemudian berdiri. "sepertinya aku harus segera ke kelasku"

"oh, baiklah" eunhyuk membalas senyum donghae.

"kyu, kenapa kamu tadi diam saja?" eunhyuk memakan kembali rotinya sambil menatap punggung donghae. Dia rupanya tak mengerti kalau kyuhyun tidak menyukai kehadiran donghae.

"kamu makan seperti anak kecil" kyuhyun membersihkan remah-remah roti yang ada di bibir eunhyuk. Kemudian jarinya memegang bibir eunhyuk lama. Pikiran evilnya keluar. Dia menyeringai.

"boleh ya?" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"aish, ini sekolah kyu, kamu tak tahu tempat ya. Dasar pervert" eunhyuk meninggalkan kyuhyun.

….o000o…

Keesokan harinya di sekolah..

"ini, kalau kamu menjualnya di tempat lain, kamu juga akan mendapatkan harga yang sama" sungmin menyodorkan amplop berisi uang. Donghae menyodorkan handphonenya.

Mereka sedang melakukan transaksi jual beli.

"lebih baik kamu cek dulu uangnya, kurang tidak" tammbah sungmin.

"aku percaya padamu" donghae langsung memasukan uang dari sungmin ke dompetnya.

"kemarin aku melihatmu berpegangan tangan dengan eunhyuk dan di belakangmu. Kamu hebat yah" sungmin mengajak donghae ngobrol.

"memangnya kenapa?" donghae bingung dengan pernyataan sungmin.

"kamu tak tahu kyuhyun dan eunhyuk itu siapa?" tanya sungmin. Donghae menggeleng.

"serius kamu gak tahu hae?" tanya sungmin geram, donghae pun makin menggeleng.

"memang siapa mereka?" donghae makin penasaran.

"eunhyuk itu anak salah satu pengusaha hebat dan kyuhyun adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Walau kyuhyun masih kelas 1, tapi kyuhyun sudah ditunangkan dengan eunhyuk, apa kamu tak tahu itu? makanya kamu itu bergaul dong hae. Jangan hanya tidur dan pergi ke studio dance saja. Sekolah itu tak hanya menerima pelajaran saja, tapi kamu juga harus belajar berinteraksi dengan teman-temanmu. Bla,, bla,, bla,," sungmin menceramahi donghae. Dan donghae mendengarkan dengan baik. Sekali-kali dia mengangguk-angguk.

'aku tahu mereka tunangan, tapi kyuhyun kelas 1, aish, berarti dia dibawahku dong, kenapa aku harus takut dengan dia' donghae membusungkan dadanya.

'tapi dia anak pemilik sekolah ini, bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, susah payah aku membiayai sekolahku di sini selama 3 tahun ini, dan akan berakhir sia-sia karena bocah itu, cih' donghae tertunduk lesu.

"donghae, kenapa kamu ini? Kamu tidak mendengarkanku? Teriakan sungmin membangunkan donghae dari lamunannya.

"aku mendengarkanmu" jawab donghae.

"apa? Apa? Kamu dengar apa?" donghae bengong ditanya sungmin seperti itu.

"ming, kamu tahu eunhyuk itu orangnya seperti apa?" donghae mendekatkan badannya ke sungmin. suaranya dipelankan agar tak banyak orang yang mendengar.

"issshh,, kamu ini, tadi aku kan sudah cerita. Eunhyuk itu serba bisa loh, walau di bidang akademis dia tak terlalu menonjol, tapi di bidang olahraga, dia sangat hebat." sungmin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"basket, sepak bola, dance, dan kata orang-orang dia itu pembalap yang hebat. banyak yang suka dengan dia, tapi dia selalu cuek. Sebelum dia mengenal kyuhyun, dia terkenal dengan image bad boy, sering berbuat onar, tapi semenjak dia bertemu dengan kyuhyun, dia sering bersikap manja. Entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan eunhyuk." lanjut sungmin lagi.

Donghae semakin tertarik dengan eunhyuk.

….o000o…

Donghae langsung melesat keluar kelas menuju studio dance setelah guru keluar dari kelasmya. Gurunya memang keluar agak telat, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan eunhyuk. Donghae tak perduli dengan kyuhyun. Donghae hanya ingin melihat wajah eunhyuk yang tersenyum, itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Donghae tiba di depan pintu studio dance, kini dia sedang mengatur nafasnya karena berlari tadi.

Dia mengintip dari jendela, tak ada suara music. Dia menyusuri ruangan, matanya tertumpu pada dua sosok yang sedang berdiri di pojok studio.

Kyuhyun sedang memegang tengkuk eunhyuk dan tangan lainnya menahan kepala eunhyuk. Bibir mereka berdua sedang menempel. Tangan eunhyuk sendiri melingkar di leher kyuhyun. Posisi eunhyuk menempel pada cermin di ruang studio, matanya terpejam.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat kehadiran donghae dari pantulan cermin. Dia semakin menekan kepala eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Eunhyuk sendiri pasrah dengan yang dilakukan kyuhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba eunhyuk mendorong kyuhyun, saat merasakan bibirnya sakit.

"appo kyu, kenapa kamu menggigit bibirku?" eunhyuk memegang bibirnya. Dia hendak pergi namun tangan kyuhyun mendorong pundak eunhyuk, sehingga eunhyuk tak bisa begerak lagi.

"sekali lagi" kyuhyun memohon.

"andwae, ciumanmu kasar" eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya. Kyuhyun memegang dagu eunhyuk dan membuat eunhyuk menatapnya lagi.

"aku akan lebih lembut" kyuhyun kini sudah melumat bibir bawah eunhyuk dengan lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. _Deep Kiss. _Eunhyuk kembali memejamkan matanya, dia tak menyadari donghae sedang memerhatikannya.

Donghae pergi, dia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakitnya melihat kyuhyun mencium eunhyuk dan eunhyuk tak menolaknya. Apa sudah hilang harapan donghae untuk mengenal eunhyuk lebih jauh.

.

Donghae kini sedang duduk di salah satu meja cafe, café tempat dia bekerja sedang sepi pelanggan.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, donghae segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu masuk, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"e-eunhyuk" donghae kaget dengan kedatangan eunhyuk. kyuhyun juga datang, dia sedang merangkul pundak eunhyuk.

Donghae menjadi teringat kejadian di studio dance. Dia menundukan kepalanya.

"kenapa kamu tak mempersilahkan kita, dasar pelayan bodoh" ucap kyuhyun pedas.

"kyu" eunhyuk memukul dada kyuhyun.

"mi-mian, silahkan duduk" donghae menarik sebuah kursi di dekatnya.

Tapi kyuhyun menarik kursi yang lain, masih di meja yang sama, kyuhyun mempersilahkan eunhyuk untuk duduk. Dan kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang donghae tarik tadi.

"mau pesan apa?" tanya donghae, dia mengambil kertas orderan.

"aku ingin milkshake strawberry, ada kan?" tanya eunhyuk ceria.

"ada. Dan anda kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya donghae lagi.

"dia milkshake coklat saja" potong eunhyuk, padahal kyuhyun baru mau membuka mulutnya.

"tapi aku ingin kopi hyukkie" protes kyuhyun.

"andwae. Dia milkshake coklat saja, hae" ucap eunhyuk egois.

"baik. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar" donghae pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun sedang protes karena dia ingin minum kopi.

"kenapa aku tak boleh minum kopi?" protes kyuhyun.

"karena aku sedang tak ingin" jawab eunhyuk.

"kan aku yang minum" kyuhyun makin protes saja, karena jawaban eunhyuk tak masuk akal.

"sudah kubilang aku tak mau, ya tak mau, aku sedang tak ingin mencium bau kopi" eunhyuk cemberut.

"kamu makin seperti anak kecil saja" kyuhyun gemas, dia mencubit pipi eunhyuk.

"gak suka? Pulang saja sana" eunhyuk menepis tangan kyuhyun dari pipinya. "kasian pipiku, kamu main cubit saja" eunhyuk mengelus-elus pipinya yang lembut.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kelakuan eunhyuk.

Donghae? Dia sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh. Dia semakin sakit saja melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba donghae merasakan handphone bergetar, ah, handphone misterius itu bergetar.

Ada pesan masuk.

_**Anchovy**_

_**Semua akan menjadi milikmu, fishy. Don't be sad, please ^^**_

.

Kemudian donghae membalas pesan itu.

_**Fishy**_

_**Maksudmu anchovy?**_

_._

Tak lama, sebuah pesan datang lagi.

_**Anchovy**_

_**aku akan membayar hutangku, dulu aku pernah berjanji padamu kan, fishy?**_

.

Donghae semakin tak mengerti apa maksud pesan ini.

"hutang? Janji? Apa maksudnya? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan anchovy?" donghae bicara sendiri.

Pesan pun tiba-tiba datang lagi.

_**Anchovy**_

_**Fishy, Jika kamu lupa, nanti akan aku ingatkan kamu tentang aku. Ayo bekerja, jangan hanya melamun saja. Hwaiting Fishy!**_

.

Donghae celingak celinguk, apa anchovy ada di café ini, dia menelusuri setiap ruangan. Memerhatikan pengunjung café satu persatu, tak ada yang terlihat sedang memegang telepon. Termasuk Eunhyuk. Dia kembali mengirim pesan untuk Anchovy.

_**Fishy**_

_**Kamu dimana, anchovy?**_

_._

Pesan datang lagi.

_**Anchovy**_

_**Dimanapun kamu mencariku, kamu tak akan pernah menemukanku. Ekspresimu sangat lucu saat mencariku. Fishy, lebih baik kamu cepat kembali bekerja, sebelum bos mu menegurmu**__._

_._

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Anchovy, Donghae ditegur oleh bosnya. "cepat antar pesanan pengunjung"

"ah, ne, mian, jangan potong gajiku ya hyung" donghae tersenyum pada bosnya, dia mengajak bercanda. Hubungan mereka memang cukup baik, bosnya sudah menganggap donghae sebagai adiknya.

….o000o…

Hari Minggu ini, donghae sedang libur, café tempat donghae bekerja sedang ada renovasi. Sebenarnya dia ingin istirahat saja, tapi badannya tak terbiasa untuk diam saja. Dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan, entah kemanapun itu.

Kini Donghae sedang melamun di halte [donghae sering amat ngelamun,hhe]. Dia sedang memikirkan uang sewa rumahnya, bukan karena tak sanggup bayar, justru karena ada orang lain yang telah membayarkannya. Tak mungkin noonanya yang membayar, noonanya tak tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang. Sebenarnya siapa yang membayarnya?

Tiidiiid tiidiiiiiiid..

Suara klakson membuyarkan lamunan donghae, dia melihat _porsche 365A _berhenti di depannya.

Pemilik mobil menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan tersenyum ke arah donghae. Donghae loncat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke mobil itu, dia terlihat sangat senang.

"eunhyuk ah, sedang apa di sini?" tanya donghae. Dia melihat ke dalam mobil, tapi tak melihat siapapun, hanya ada eunhyuk di dalam mobil itu.

"aku sendirian, lebih baik kamu cepat masuk ke dalam mobil?" eunhyuk mengerti apa yang dipikirkan donghae.

"wae, ada apa?" donghae heran.

"lebih baik kamu masuk saja dulu" eunhyuk terus melihat ke arah spionnya

Donghae segera masuk ke dalam mobil eunhyuk dan eunhyuk pun membawa _Porsche_nya melesat pergi. Donghae dapat melihat kalau kecepatan mobil eunhyuk 90 Km/jam dan semakin bertambah.

Mobil eunhyuk menyalip mobil yang ada di depannya dengan mudah, sesekali dia tetap melihat ke belakang dari spionnya. Donghae penasaran, dia pun melihat ke belakang, ada mobil sedan putih yang mengikuti mereka.

"apa kita diikuti?" tanya donghae, eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"ini semua harus diakhiri" eunhyuk menyeringai.

"a-apanya?" donghae merasakan bakal terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

Jalanan di depan mobil eunhyuk lenggang, di belakang hanya ada mobil yang mengikuti mobil eunhyuk. dan…

Ckkiiiiiiitttttttt..

Mobil eunhyuk melakukan U-Turn mendadak. Donghae seakan terlempar ke samping, untung saja dia memakai seatbelt.

Setelah sukses melakukan U-Turn, eunhyuk membawa mobilnya melesat jauh meninggalkan si sedan putih.

"kita berhasil hae" eunhyuk meninju udara, wajahnya ceria seperti biasa. Donghae hanya tersenyum pasrah, lututnya masih bergetar karena kejadian tadi.

Donghae tak habis pikir, seorang eunhyuk dapat mengemudikan mobil sehebat itu, saat melihat wajah eunhyuk yang sangat serius, dia tak merasa sedang melihat eunhyuk, dia merasa melihat sosok lain, tapi hal ini justru membuatnya semakin suka pada sosok eunhyuk.

'misteri apa lagi yang kamu sembunyikan eunhyuk ah' batin donghae.

"hae ah, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, temani aku ya" eunhyuk mengajak donghae berbicara, tapi donghae tak mendengarnya.

"ne?" tanya donghae lagi.

"kamu tak mendengarkanku?" eunhyuk cemberut.

"ah, mian, kamu mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya donghae lagi.

"kamu duduk yang manis saja" jawab eunhyuk.

Mereka kemudian saling diam. Eunhyuk menyalakan sebuah lagu. Sepertinya donghae pernah mendengar lagu ini.

"Superman – five for fighting. Iya kan?" donghae ingat lagu ini adalah yang ada di _handphone misterius._ Dia memang jarang mendengarkannya, karena tak mengerti apa arti dari lagu itu.

"kamu suka dengan lagu ini? Aku sangat suka dengan lagu ini" jawab eunhyuk.

"aku tak begitu mengerti dengan lagu berbahasa inggris, aku memang payah dalam bahasa inggris" donghae nyengir.

"Aku merasa lagu ini pas untukku. Appa terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya padaku. Dia ingin aku menjadi kebanggaan keluarga, karena aku anak laki-laki satunya. Aku ingin berbuat apa yang aku suka, dance dan balap mobil. Tapi appa tak suka dengan itu. Appa ingin aku menjadi penerusnya. Dan orang-orang juga sering menganggapku berlebihan, mereka tak tahu aku yang sebenarnya, kadang mereka menuntutku untuk berbuat lebih. Aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri. _It's not easy to be me_" Eunhyuk menghentikan mobilnya di suatu tempat.

"kita sudah sampai" eunhyuk turun dari mobil, donghae pun ikut turun. Dia melihat sekelilingnya.

Kini dia berada di sebuah pemakaman.

"kamu mau melihat siapa?" tanya donghae, dia mengikuti langkah eunhyuk.

"aku ingin mengunjungi adikku" eunhyuk tersenyum.

Eunhyuk berhenti. Dia berjongkok di depan sebuah nisan. Eunhyuk menangis.

"eunjae ah, oppa sudah datang, oppa sangat merindukanmu. Appa masih sering memaksakan kehendaknya. Tapi kamu tak usah kuatir, oppa sangat kuat kan? Oppa kan supermanmu" eunhyuk kemudian berdiri. Eunhyuk mengajak donghae untuk pulang.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Pada penasaran ya? Apa next chapter author kasih semua aja, soalnya ni cerita dah beres author bikin dr kmaren-kmaren..

Mian yah, hobi author emang bikin cerita-cerita yg bikin penasaran,hhe.. *peace

Tp author mau balez ripiu kalian yg meripiu dulu deh,hhe.. author mau SKSD dulu ya ma kalian..

**Aiyu kie:**

Hmm,, kasih tau jangan ya? Ok, ini udah dipanjangin yah..

**Lee Eun Jae:**

Ok..ok.. ini dah dilanjut..

**Cho Kyura:**

Ini udah d panjangin nih ya,, author baek kok,, hhe..

**Myhyukkiesmile:**

Coba tanyain ke hyuk knapa dy gak inget ma donghae :D …habis baca chapter 3, mungkin gak kalo hyuk itu anchovy?

**Arit291:**

Bisa jadi tuh,hhe ^^ hae emang ngebet bgt ma hyuk :D

**Anchofishy:**

Coba tanya ke eunhyuk deh,, #plakk *peace

**ANEmonE:**

Gomawo,, muji mulu nih, jd malu.. ok.. ini di lanjut..

**Nurul. :**

Author gk tlalu mempermasalahkan ttg eunhae ato haehyuk,, biar nurul aja yg menentukan,hhe..

**Jaylyn Rui:**

Yg jelas bukan author *peace.. ok.. segini dah kilat blum?

**Kyu hyuk:**

Bener yakin? *plakk juga

** gna:  
**

apa sih gi, kmaren minta dibikinin cerita donghae, skrg udah dibikinin masih aja protes.. hae akan baik-baik aja n jgn sok tauuuuuuuuuu.. :P kerjain peer tuh :P *weeeeee

**anonymous:**

hhe,, bisa jadi tuh,, species anchovious hyukkieonus *apaan dah author ini..

**Lee eun in:**

nanti pasti ada waktunya.. hhe..

**Jung Soo Kyung:**

segini dah panjang kan ya? dah update kilat juga..

**Heeli:**

hmm,, apa hyuk gak mau hae tau atau hyuk emang bener lupa ya? atau malah hyuk gak tau hae..

.

Mian, kalau ada jawaban author yg menyinggung kalian *bowing

author dah kasih _hint_ tuh di jawaban-jawaban author,, moga gak tlalu pnasaran yah..

makasih yg udah baca.. ^^

oia,, kalau ada yg lg baca lanjutan i'm the next, mian yah, author blum sempet lanjutin,, tp author usahain secepatnya,hhe..

Siyuuu..

nb: just info.. author mau ganti pen name author, dari **earthshield07** jadi **Luffy D Yunhyuk** *nama macam apa ini *readers gk pada peduli jg yah.. hhe


	4. Chapter 4

**Anchovy's Handphone**

**Genre: **Drama, Mistery

**Rate: **T

**Cast: **Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun

.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

.

Eunhyuk dan donghae sedang ada di sebuah café. Eunhyuk sedang memakan es krim strawberrynya. Dan disampingnya, donghae sedang memakan banana split.

"eunhyuk ah, tadi sebenarnya siapa yang mengejarmu?" tanya donghae, dia memulai obrolan.

"itu pengawalku, aku kabur dari rumah. Hari ini appa mengajakku ke sebuah pesta, appa ingin mengenalkanku dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya, tapi aku malas" eunhyuk berhenti memakan es krimnya karena sudah habis, hhe ^^

"apa kamu mau pesan lagi?" donghae hendak memanggil pelayan.

"tak usah, aku sudah kenyang" eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae, membuat donghae menatapnya grogi. Donghae melihat ada es krim yang tersisa di bibir eunhyuk."kamu makannya belepotan yah" Donghae menghapusnya dengan tangannya, tapi dunia terasa terhenti, donghae masih menempelkan jarinya di bibir eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun terpaku dalam diamnya.

'kiss.. kiss.. kiss.. kiss..' donghae mendengar suara-suara.

Namun donghae segera melepaskan tangannya, mereka berdua salah tingkah.

"apa masih ada?" tanya eunhyuk, dia mengambil tissue di depannya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue.

"sudah tak ada" donghae menatap eunhyuk sebentar dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

Wajah mereka berdua memerah.

Handphone eunhyuk berbunyi, dia mengangkatnya.

"aku sedang di café tempat kita biasa makan es krim"

"…"

"tak usah, biar aku saja yang ke tempatmu"

"…"

"aish, terserah kamu saja kyu, kalau kamu mau ke sini"

"…"

"ya..ya..ya.."

"…"

"ne.. aku sedang di tempat umum."

"…"

"nado.. nado.."

"…"

"aku bilang aku sedang di tempat umum, banyak orang di sini, aku malu"

"…"

"mengapa kamu memaksaku untuk bilang _nado saranghaeyo _ di tempat umum sih, kan tadi aku sudah bilang _nado,, nado,,_ apa bilang begitu belum cukup?" eunhyuk setengah berteriak. Seisi café dapat mendengarnya. Dia menutup teleponnya.

"dasar bocah evil sialan, apa tak cukup dengan kata nado saja" gerutu eunhyuk.

"pelayan, aku ingin pesan yang seperti biasa" eunhyuk memesan lagi, sudah lupa dengan rasa kenyangnya yang tadi. Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya lapar lagi.

Donghae hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dia merasa sakit karena kemesraan eunhyuk dan kyuhyun, walau itu hanya dalam tetepon, tapi tingkah eunhyuk membuatnya geli.

"siapa? Kyuhyun?" tanya donghae, dia sudah tahu itu kyuhyun, tapi hanya memastikan.

"jangan sebut-sebut namanya lagi, aku kesal dengannya" eunhyuk menyilangkan tangannya di dada, cemberut. "aish, kenapa pelayan itu lama sekali" eunhyuk menjadi tak sabaran, dia semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"sepertinya kamu sangat mencintai kyuhyun" ucap donghae, dia tak meu melihat ekspresi eunhyuk.

"hhmm" eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang "mungkin aku mencintainya".

Donghae menatap eunhyuk heran "mungkin?"

"entahlah, aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku, semenjak aku ditunangkan dengan kyuhyun, dia selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Dia juga sedikit mengubah hidupku. Sebelum mengenalnya, aku selalu menurut apa yang appa inginkan, tapi semenjak kyuhyun datang, kadang aku selalu berontak. Mungkin evilnya menular padaku. Kyuhyun juga sering membantuku membujuk appa. Appa selalu setuju dengan pendapat kyuhyun. Dan itu membuatku merasa sedikit terbebas dari appa. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya" curhat eunhyuk.

"begitu ya" ucap donghae lemas, kyuhyun sudah berbuat banyak pada eunhyuk, dia merasa semakin menjauh dari eunhyuk.

"lalu adikmu?" tanya donghae hati-hati, tak ingin membuat eunhyuk terluka.

"aku sedang tak ingin bercerita tentangnya, boleh kan?" eunhyuk tersenyum.

"ne, mian" jawab donghae

"kwaenchana" eunhyuk menepuk pundak donghae pelan.

Tak lama kyuhyun datang, dia duduk di hadapan eunhyuk. Ketika donghae menatapnya, kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

'orang ini bukan kyuhyun, tak mungkin dia tersenyum padaku' donghae tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"kamu sudah habis berapa?" tanya kyuhyun pada eunhyuk.

"dua" ucap eunhyuk bangga.

"kamu masih saja rakus. Apa kamu sedang kesal? Biasanya kamu akan makan banyak es krim kalau lagi kesal" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"kamu benar, aku kan tadi sedang marah denganmu, kamu terus saja memaksaku untuk bilang saranghae padamu, ini kan di tempat umum" eunhyuk mendadak jadi kesal.

"hyukkie, tadi appamu meneleponku, dia menyuruhku membawamu ke pestanya. Tapi aku sudah bilang, kalau kita ada acara. Oh iya, kata appamu, kamu tadi kebut-kebutan lagi?" kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun tahu benar bagaimana cara membuat eunhyuk untuk tak marah lagi dengannya.

"jinja? Iya, tadi aku berhasil lolos dari suruhan appa, itu sangat seru. Aku ingin kejar-kejaran mobil lagi, benar kan hae?" eunhyuk kembali ceria.

"ne,, ne,," donghae kaget ditanya tiba-tiba.

Donghae memerhatikan obrolan eunhyuk dan kyuhyun, dia tak diajak bicara lagi oleh mereka berdua. Donghae kemudian mengambil _handphone misteriusnya. _Ada pesan.

_**Anchovy**_

_**Jangan cemberut seperti itu, Smile, kamu akan cepat tua kalau terus seperti itu, nanti wajah tampanmu akan hilang.**_

_**.**_

Donghae kemudian membalas

_**Fishy**_

_**Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan **_

**.**

_**Anchovy**_

_**Hmm, mau kubantu?**_

_**.**_

_**Fishy**_

_**Memangnya kamu mau melakukan apa?**_

**.**

Tak ada balasan lagi. Donghae menyimpan _handphone misteriusnya._

Ada yang menelepon kyuhyun. Setelah kyuhyun menutup teleponnya, dia berdiri.

"hyukkie, aku harus pergi, kamu pulang sendiri bisa kan? Hae, tolong jaga hyukkie yah" kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan Anchovy?

..o000o..

Donghae sedang merebahkan badannya di tempat tidurnya yang kecil. Matanya terpejam tapi bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar. Kini setiap dia memejamkan matanya, donghae seolah-olah dapat melihat eunhyuk. inikah namanya jatuh cinta..

"saranghaeyo hyukkie" teriak donghae, matanya masih terpejam, kakinya menghentak-hentak ke kasur, ada perasaan bahagia membuncah dari dadanya.

Tiba-tiba donghae bangun, dia mengambil handphonenya.

.

_**Fishy**_

_**Anchovy, apa yangtadi kamu lakukan?**_

_**.**_

_**Anchovy**_

_**Aku tak melakukan apapun. Mungkin Tuhan juga menginginkan kalian berdua bersama.**_

_**.**_

_**Fishy**_

_**Kamu sudah membuat wajahku merah, anchovy**_

_**.**_

_**Anchovy**_

_**Ya, aku tahu, aku dapat melihatmu.**_

_**.**_

Donghae melihat sekeliling, dia bergidik.

.

_**Fishy**_

_**Anchovy, apa kamu hantu?**_

_**.**_

_**Anchovy**_

_**Terserah kamu mau menganggapku apa, tapi masa hantu bisa berkirim pesan denganmu.**_

_**.**_

_**Fishy**_

_**Aku juga tak peduli. Tapi berkatmu aku jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan eunhyuk.**_

_**.**_

_**Anchovy**_

_**Jadi hutangku sudah lunas ya?**_

_**.**_

_**Fishy**_

_**Sebenarnya kamu punya hutang janji apa sih denganku? Aku masih tak mengingatnya.**_

_**.**_

_**Anchovy**_

_**Hmm,, baiklah, aku akan mengingatkanmu. Jaljayo fishy ^^. Have a nice dream..**_

_**.**_

_**Fishy**_

_**Apa aku akan bertemu denganmu?**_

_**.**_

Tak ada balasan lagi. Tapi donghae terus menunggunya hingga dia terlelap tertidur.

..o000o..

"Lee Donghae" seseorang menggedor pintu rumah donghae dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Donghae membukakan pintunya. Ternyata pemilik rumah yang di sewa rumah, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"ah, ne, ahjuma, ada apa? Uang sewa ya? Tapi appa sedang keluar, dia baru saja pergi tadi" ucap donghae.

"ani.. ani.. appamu.. appamu" pemilik rumah itu masih tersengal-sengal, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kea rah jalan. Donghae menyadari pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan appanya.

"ada apa dengan appa?" donghae mulai cemas, nadanya meninggi.

"appamu kecelakaan, dia tertabrak mobil di ujung jalan" pemilik rumah mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya. Donghae segera berlari ke ujung jjalan, sesampainya di sana, begitu banyak orang berkumpul.

"appa.. appa.." teriaknya ketika berlari.

"hei, kau, lee dongha, appamu sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tadi ambulance sudah datang" seorang ahjussi menghampiri donghae. "ayo biar saya antar kamu ke rumah sakit"

.

Donghae sudah sampai di rumah sakit, dia langsung ke emergency room. Seorang dokter keluar.

"apakah ada keluarga dari Lee Donghwa?" ucap dokter.

"aku anaknya" donghae berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"keadaan appa mu tidak terlalu baik. Kepalanya terbentur keras, jadi perlu pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Lebih baik kamu berdoa saja, semoga appamu akan baik-baik saja." Ucap itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak donghae yang sedang menangis.

.

Donghae sedang menunggui appanya. Dia duduk di kursi, tangannya memegang tangan appanya, air matanya belum berhenti mengalir.

"appa, bangunlah, nanti aku dengan siapa jika appa pergi" donghae menundukan kepalanya.

Seseorang menepuk pundak donghae, seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu kurus tinggi, berparas cantik dan memakai baju yang sama dengan appanya donghae. Sepertinya yeoja itu salah satu pasien di rumah sakit itu juga.

"oppa, appa kamu anaknya dari ahjussi ini?" tanya yeoja itu. donghae mengangguk pelan. Dia mengusap air matanya.

"mmhh,, Lee Eunjae imnida. A-aku.. a-aku.. ah, mianhae oppa" yeoja itu kemudian membungkuk beberapa kali. Donghae melihat yeoja itu menangis. Namun donghae tak berkata apa-apa.

"kamsahamnida ahjussi" kemudian yeoja itu membungkuk ke appanya donghae.

"mianhae, aku telah menyebabkan appamu berbaring di sini" ucap yeoja itu sambil menangis.

Donghae semakin tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap eunjae lagi sambil membungkuk. Dan pergi keluar.

.

Donghae sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman di rumah sakit. Dia sedang memegang dompetnya.

Dia memeriksa uang yang ada di dompetnya, dia mengambil nafas panjang ketika melihat isi dompetnya.

"darimana aku dapat uang untuk operasi appa?" gumam donghae.

Eunjae datang, dia duduk di samping donghae, namun donghae tak menghiraukannya.

Eunjae mengambil dompet donghae, dia mengambil kartu identitas milik donghae.

"oppa, umur kita beda 2 tahun" eunjae mencoba mengajak donghae mengobrol. Namun donghae masih tak menghiraukannya.

"oppa, apa oppa marah denganku? Mianhae, karena aku ahjussi jadi berbaring di rumah sakit. Kalau saja ahjussi tak menyelamatkanku, mungkin ini gak akan terjadi" eunjae menangis ketika mengingat kejadian itu. donghae merasa bersalah juga melihat eunjae menangis.

"tak apa, aku jadi bangga pada appa" ucap donghae, dia sendiri bingung harus berkata apa.

"tapi karena aku.." eunjae tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, dadanya sesak. Tak terasa oleh donghae, tangannya sudah merangkul pundak eunjae.

"kwaenchanayo, lalu apa kamu terluka?" tanya donghae, eunjae menggeleng.

"kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap donghae lagi.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, eunjae mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"oppa, apa yang oppa suka?" tanya eunjae.

"aku? Hmm,, apa ya, aku suka makan ikan" jawab donghae.

"ikan?" tanya eunjae lagi, donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "oppa, lalu oppa ingin apa?"

"aku hanya ingin.. aku tak ingin hidup sendirian" ucap donghae pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca lagi.

"oppa mau nangis? Nangis saja oppa" eunjae tersenyum. "oppa, aku berjanji akan mengabulkan keinginan Fishy oppa" eunjae mencium pipi donghae dan berlari pergi.

.

"maafkan saya, saya sudah berusaha sebisa saya, tapi appamu tak bisa kami selamatkan" ucap dokter. Donghae terduduk lemas di lantai. Dia sudah tak bisa menangis lagi.

.

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya, dia memimpikan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia menjadi teringat dengan nama fishy..

Fishy.. hanya yeoja itu yang memanggilnya fishy..

.

.

TBC.

.

* * *

Curhat author..

Dah ketebak belum siapa anchovy? author balas ripiu readers dulu yah..

.

Aiyu Kie:

Udah d update, segini mah gak lama kan yah?

Fitri jewel hyukkie:

Ok.. ini dah di lanjut yah..

Myhyukkiesmile

Kalau dah baca chapter 4, bisa ketebak gak tuh siapa anchovy?

Cho Kyura:

YA,, kenapa muka author di uwel-uwel? Aduin ke hyuk nih.. dah di lanjut yah..

Anchovishy:

Hmm,, skrg bisa ketebak gak siapa anchovy?

Nurul.p,putrid:

Dah di lanjut yah..

Lee Eun Jae:

Wadduh, bisa sama gini ya namanya,, Lee Eunjae.. author milih nama eunjae karena gabungan eunhyuk+eunjae=eunjae,,alasannya sama gak nih? *toss kalo sama,hhe.. dulu waktu d sukira, yunho manggil hyuk eunjae kan, author jd terinspirasi dari situ,hhe.. udah di update yah, kata author mah sgini dah kilat,hhe..

ANEmonE:

Dah di lanjut yah..

Leehyunseok99:

Skrg udah mulai bisa ketebak kan siapa anchovy?

Kyu hyuk:

*prok.. prok.. hebat hebat.. ^^

Arit291:

Gomawo.. Udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya? ^^

Kyuhyuk07:

Iyah, donghae nakal yah.. hhe..

Anonymous:

*Author ikut merinding.. udah di lanjut yah..

Tyararahayuni:

Serem gtuh? Ikut jd serem nih.. dah di lanjut yah..

Hyukmilkihae:

Hmm,, kira-kira habis baca chapter 4 anchovy itu siapa?

.

Semua dah di bales yah.. mian kalo chapter ini agak pendek,, soalnya ceritanya emang udah mau selesai,, klo skrg banyak, eh, nanti chapter slanjutnya dikit bgt..

Endingnya kasih bocoran jangan yah..? gak deh, hhe..

Makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca n nyempatin buat review..

untuk para silent reader,, annyeong ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**A****nchovy's Handphone**

.

**genre:** mistery, fantasy

**rate: **T

**Cast: **Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin

**.  
**

**chapter 5  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Eunjae sedang berada di suatu tempat. Dia sendiri tak tahu sedang dimana. tiba-tiba di depannya muncul sosok dengan jubah putih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Eunjae tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Lee Eunjae, karena doamu, Tuhan memberiku tugas untuk membantumu untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi karena masa hidupmu di dunia sudah habis, aku akan memberimu beberapa keajaiban agar kamu bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Kamu ku beri dua kali kesempatan untuk dapat dilihat, tapi harus dengan wujud lain. Dan keajaiban hanya akan terjadi sampai permohonanmu terkabul" ucap sosok itu dengan nada datar, sosok itu menyerahkan sebuah handphone kepada eunjae.

Sosok itu kemudian hilang.

Eunjae tiba-tiba berada di halte. Tapi dia merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya, tubuhnya menjadi transparan, orang yang menabraknya, tembus melewati tubuhnya.

Kemudian eunjae tersenyum melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

'oppa' ucap eunjae riang. Dia memanggil nama donghae, namun tentu saja donghae tak bisa melihat eunjae.

Eunjae mengikuti kemanapun donghae pergi, sekolah, café, rumah. Eunjae sampai hapal dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang dilakukan donghae.

Dan suatu malam..

"sepertinya sekarang, saat yang tepat" gumam eunjae. Kini dia sudah berubah menjadi sosok orang lain. Eunjae sudah berubah menjadi seorang namja kurus dengan rambut hitam, garis rahangnya tegas dan berkulit putih.

Eunjae duduk di kursi halte, menunggu bus. Dia memasang headsetnya dan menyalakan music dari handphonenya. Tak lama bus yang ditunggunya datang, eunjae tersenyum 'oppa, kita akan bertemu'.

Eunjae masuk ke dalam bus, mencari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya, dia tersenyum lagi dan duduk di samping donghae.

Eunjae membuka headsetnya dan meletakkannya di kuping donghae yang sedang tertidur.

'semua akan baik-baik saja, hae ah' bisik eunjae. Eunjae menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak donghae, dia melihat satu persatu penumpang di bis turun. Hingga kini tinggal mereka berdua.

"oppa, sebentar lagi oppa turun, kenapa masih tidur?" eunjae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh donghae, eunjae melihat mata donghae sedikit terbuka, dan Eunjae pun menghilang.

.

Besok siangnya di sekolah donghae..

Eunjae sedang melihat seseorang yang sedang dance di studio dance, yaitu eunhyuk.

"oppa, bogoshipoyo.." eunjae terus memandang eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun datang, dia mengajak eunhyuk ke kantin. Eunhyuk pun pergi dari studio dance.

Namun handuknya tertinggal.

'inikah saatnya lagi?' gumam eunjae lagi. Eunjae kini sudah berubah menjadi sosok eunhyuk.

Dia mendengar suara langkah mendekati studio dance, dia tahu siapa yang datang.

'donghae oppa, kita akan bertemu lagi' eunjae tersenyum lagi dan mulai dance.

..o000o..

Kembali ke _real time.._

Donghae sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia sedang mencoba menelepon bosnya, tapi tak bisa. Mendadak handphonenya mati.

'kenapa handphone ini, setiap mau telepon malah selalu mati, apa memang sudah rusak' pikir donghae.

Tok..tok..tok..

Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah donghae. Hari itu donghae memang sedang libur, baik sekolah maupun kerjanya. Donghae membukakan pintu rumahnya, dan wajahnya kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

Eunhyuk? bukan.

"k-kyu" kata inilah yang terlontar dari mulut donghae saat membukakan pintu. "a-ada apa ke sini? Eunhyuk tak ada di sini"

"eunhyuk sedang di rumahnya. aku ingin bertemu denganmu" kyuhyun tersenyum.

"m-mau b-bertemu denganku?" donghae belum selesai berurusan dengan rasa kagetnya.

"boleh aku masuk? Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu" tanya kyuhyun, tapi belum di jawab oleh donghae, kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam rumah donghae, dia duduk di kursi makan. Donghae pun duduk di kursi satunya lagi.

"hmm, harus ku mulai darimana ya" ucap kyuhyun, dia mengambil handphonenya. "baiklah, donghae ya, kamu kenal kan dengan eunjae?" tanya kyuhyun dia menyodorkan handphonenya ke donghae.

Donghae melihat wallpaper handphone kyuhyun. Wallpapernya photo eunhyuk dan kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sedang merangkul seorang yeoja yang dia kenal, Lee Eunjae.

"a-apa hubunganmu dengan eunjae" donghae masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya, sebenarnya rasa kagetnya melihat kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya saja belum habis.

"dulu dia yeojacinguku" kyuhyun tersenyum. "tapi dua tahun yang lalu, dia sudah pergi"

"eunhyuk tak menceritakan itu. Dia hanya menceritakan kamu tunangannya. Maksudmu eunjae sudah tak ada?" ucap donghae.

"tunangan" kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. "awalnya aku melakukan ini semua karena eunjae. Sebelum dia pergi, dia memintaku untuk menjaga eunhyuk. tapi semakin waktu berjalan, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada eunhyuk" kyuhyun memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat. "ah, ya, eunjae sudah tak ada, tak lama setelah abeoji mu pergi, eunjae juga pergi. Dia punya penyakit Leukeumia."

Hening..

"j-jadi, eunjae sudah tak ada?" donghae merasa kehilangan, pertemuan dengan eunjae di taman rumah sakit adalah pertemuan terakhirnya.

"dia menyuruhku untuk membantumu juga. Aku yang membayar uang sewa rumahmu" ucap kyuhyun.

"jadi kamu yang membayarnya, aku akan mengembalikannya" ucap donghae, dia mengambil dompetnya.

"tak usah, bukan dengan uangku aku membayarnya, itu uang eunjae" ucap kyuhyun. "aku hanya ingin bilang itu. Aku pulang" kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"ah, ne, titip eunhyuk ya, aku mau pergi dulu" ucap kyuhyun sebelum pergi.

..o000o..

Setelah kyuhyun pergi, donghae mengambil _handphone misterius_nya lagi. Membuka menu _messaging._

.

_**Fishy**_

_**Eunjae ah?**_

_**.**_

_**Anchovy**_

_**Ne, oppa..**_

_**.**_

"eunjae ah, kamu dimana? aku tahu kamu ada di sini." Donghae menelusuri seluruh ruangan. "kenapa kamu lakukan ini semua?"

Suasana hening, tak ada suara jawaban dari eunjae. "apa kita hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan handphone ini saja?" donghae mengambil _handphone misterius_nya, dan mengetik lagi.

.

_**Fishy**_

_**Kumhon jawab aku..**_

_**.**_

Tak ada balasan.

..o000o..

Keesokan paginya di sekolah donghae, saat istirahat sekolah..

"ming, apa kamu melihat handphoneku?" donghae mengobrak-abrik tasnya, semua yang ada di tasnya dikeluarkan. "aku ingat, sebelum aku keluar dari kelas, aku menyimpannya di tas ini"

"handphonemu kan kamu jual padaku" ucap sungmin.

"iya, tapi kan kamu selalu melihatku membawa 2 handphone kan sebelum aku menjual handphoneku?" donghae menghentikan acara mencarinya handphonenya di tas. Dia mencari di bawah meja.

"yang mana?" sungmin bingung dengan ucapan donghae.

"modelnya sama dengan handphoneku yang dulu, hanya saja warnanya berbeda. Warnanya putih, aku kan sering membawanya" dinghae meyakinkan sungmin.

"yang mana sih? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. setelah kamu menjualnya kamu gak pernah bawa handphone lagi." Jawab sungmin tegas.

"masa kamu gak pernah liat, masa handphoneku ga-ib" donghae memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

'_handphone itu selalu mati jika aku menghubungi orang lain, bukan karena baterainya yang rusak, tapi memang handphone itu tak bisa dipakai untuk menelepon orang lain selain untuk berhubungan dengan eunjae. Handphone itu memang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain selain olehku' _pikir donghae.

'_lalu sekarang bagaimana berhubungan dengan eunjae?' _donghae menelungkupkan wajahnya di mejanya.

..o000o..

Donghae sedang duduk di pojok studio dance.

"eunjae ah, kamu ada di sini kan? Kamu belum mengabulkan keinginanku. Aku masih sendiri. Kenapa kamu pergi? Aku masih sendiri eunjae ah" teriak donghae.

Donghae menunggu suara dari eunjae, dia hampir menangis. Tiba-tiba donghae mendengar suara yang membuat air matanya hilang seketika, dan senyumnya mengembang lebar.

"hae" sapa eunhyuk, dia berdiri di pintu masuk studio. "sedang apa? Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak?" eunhyuk menghampiri donghae dan duduk di samping donghae.

"ani" donghae menggeleng.

"jangan bohong, kamu legi sedih ya? Ayo bangun, lebih baik kita dance" eunhyuk berdiri dan menyalakan music. Eunhyuk mulai dance. Donghae memerhatikan eunhyuk, dan akhirnya ikut dance dengan eunhyuk.

.

"kamu hebat hae, kyu payah dalam dance" eunhyuk mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dia menengok ke arah donghae.

Donghae merasa _déjà vu_ dengan ucapan eunhyuk.

"kamu juga hebat" donghae juga menengokkan kepalanya ke arah eunhyuk. Mata mereka kini saling bertemu. Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah eunhyuk. pandangannya kini turun dari mata eunhyuk, ke hidung eunhyuk dan berhenti di bibir eunhyuk.

'apakah ini mimpi?' pikir donghae.

'jika kamu ragu, kenapa tak kamu buktikan saja' ada suara lain di otak donghae.

Tanpa donghae sadari, tangannya sudah memegang tengkuk eunhyuk dan kepala eunhyuk. bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibir eunhyuk. mata eunhyuk kini sudah terpejam. Dia melumat bibir bawah eunhyuk dan …

_Deep kiss.. –imagine it-_

"hae, saranghae" ucap eunhyuk, sesaat setelah mereka selesai berciuman. Spontan, donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari eunhyuk, matanya membulat, dia kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan eunhyuk.

"j-jangan bercanda.. l-lalu kyu?" donghae bergeser sedikit menjauh dari eunhyuk.

"kyu sudah pindah ke jepang kemarin, kyuhyun sudah membatalkan untuk bertunangan denganku, dan pergi meninggalkanku. Dia bilang aku akan lebih bahagia jika aku denganmu. Tapi sepertinya kamu tak suka denganku" ucap eunhyuk sedih.

"nado saranghaeyo hyukkie" donghae mendekatkan lagi badannya ke eunhyuk dan mencium eunhyuk dengan sepenuh hati.

..the end..

* * *

Selesai sudah anchovy's handphone..

Mian kalo endingnya gak sreg yah,, mau di bikin romantic kok gak bisa yah,hhe..

Trus adegan kissingnya gak bisa dijelasin dengan kata-kata, lebih baik bayangkan saja ya ^^

Makasih buat AnggiHaeHyukELF, Arit291, Cho Kyura, NatasyaPolarise ELFishy, ShiNe9519, , leehyunseok99 yang udah bikin _anchovy's handphone _jadi _favorite story _kalian.. big thanks ^^

Makasih juga buat AnggiHaeHyukELF, NatasyaPolarise ELFishy, donghai n myhyukkiesmile yang ng'follow ni cerita.. big thanks lg ^^

.

Sekarang buat balas review kalian.. big thanks buat kalian smua..

Anonymouss:

Dah ketebak kan?

Nurul. :

Dah kejawab juga kan?

NatasyaPolarise ELFishy:

Yup, anchovy itu eunjae..

Aiyu Kie:

Kalau sekarang masih bingung gak? Semoga enggak deh ya,hhe

Leehyunseok99:

Gomawo,, skrg dah dilanjut ya..

ANEmonE:

Nah, skrg dah baca, anchovy hantu apa bukan?

Lee Eun Jae:

Yo, sama-sama.. tp mian, gak bisa update cepet

Cho Kyura:

Hobi amat nguwel-nguwel muka author,, sana bilang ma hyukkie, gak takut, hyukkie yg takut ma author *eh

Fishy girl:

Canggih dong, hantu juga mau mau kalah dari kita,hhe.. ne, hwaiting!

Myhyukkiesmile:

Kalau menurut author sih ya, eunjae pake nama anchovy biar donghae bisa kenal ma eunhyuk. Eunjae kan gk bisa komunikasi ma donghae, trus eunjae mau ng'jodohin donghae ma eunhyuk gimana, kalo donghae aja gk kenal ma eunhyuk. jd anchovy tuh benang merah antara eunjae n eunhyuk gtu deh.. kalo gak percaya, coba tanya eunjae deh klo pengen lebih jelas... *dasar author bego,hhe.. aduh author bingung ng'jelasinnya.

Elfishy:

Hooh bener, hae jarang jd miskin yah,, tp dibikin miskin juga, aura hae tetep aja kyk yg kaya.. hhe..

Lee Eun In:

Dah kejawab kan yah, kenapa eunjae bisa tau tentang hae, dia stalker sejati,hhe..

Arit291:

Yup,, itu eunjae.. dah kejawab kan yah?

Tyararahayuni:

Keren keren, bisa ketebak,hhe

Anchofishy:

Dah kejawab kan yah? Iya, eunjae bayar utang,, eunjae emang baik sekali yah, dah mati aja masih mikirin utang..

Kyu hyuk:

*prokk prokk.. selamat.. hhe

Sullhaehyuk:

Sip.. ei imnida ^^ Mian, momennya gak bgitu romantic, tp kata author mah, sgitu dah so sweet,hhe..

Dew'yellow:

Ye, selamat datang ^^ tapi dah abis nih ceritanya,hhe.. dah kejawab kan yah?

.

Smua dah di jawab kan ya? Yang belom ayo ngacung..hhe..

Readers, mian yah, kalo ceritanya agak gaje n beralur cepat,, trus klo yg minta haehyuk atau eunhae,, silahkan menginterpretasikan sendiri, siapa yg jadi seme dan siapa yg jd uke.. ^^

Si yu di next story,,, Yo yo yo,, *ng'rap bareng unyuk


End file.
